Descendent of Thunder and Ice
by DragonSlayer42
Summary: Upon interrogating Loki on his actions in New York, the Avengers find evidence of a secret visitor for the God of Mischief. But will the Avengers find more than anticipated? Contains Thorki (and possibly other pairings) My first fanfiction! Wish me luck! Ratings may change over time
1. Prologue

**My first FanFiction! I hope you enjoy! Also, this has slash (maleXmale or to be specific; Thorki! 3 and possible other slash pairings) in later chapters, so if you no likey, you go! And yes, this chapter has been altered a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers nor do I own ROTG.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

A blue blur quickly made its way through the kingdom of Asgard, like a snowflake in the breeze.

Careful to mind the guards, a teenager with snowy white hair snuck into the Asgardian prison. The boy made his way to a certain cell, hiding in the shadows as a few guards pass by. Waiting a moment or two before he quickly walked down another hallway. Walking a few stealthy steps forward, he came to the cell that held what he was looking for; or should he say who.

Tapping his wooden staff on the thick glass, creating beautiful ice creations around the glass, "Pst, dad! Hey dad, wake up," The young man whispered in the loudest voice possible, hoping he wouldn't attract any of the prison guards.

A much older man with long, black hair slowly aroused from his sleep, looking at the albino teen with much surprise and joy.

"Jokul? What are you doing here," The black haired man's voice was raspy from the lack of water. But happiness seeped through his voice, seeing that his son that he'd kept so well hidden was alright and safe from harm.

Jokul smiled brightly at the man in the prison cell, striking a pose as his did so, "What? Can't the sexy winter Guardian visit his old geezer?"

"Oh, so you are a Winter Guardian now? Last time I checked, you were a little winter spirit begging me to give you piggyback rides or tell you stories about my time in Asgard with your father," His birth father countered.

The two shared a laugh, enjoying this brief time together.

The black haired felony stood up and walked over to the thick glass that kept him and his son apart. The white haired teen walked up to the glass and put his hand on it. His father put his hand on the same place as he did, just on the other side of the glass.

The teen began to tear up. He felt so alone, even with his father standing no more than a foot away, he was still out of arms reach. The white haired teen leaned his head on the glass and began to cry, not afraid to show weakness in front of his only family. Dropping his Shepard's staff, he slammed both fists on the glass, causing frost to crawl around the door, "This is so unfair! You shouldn't be locked up here. You had your own reasons for starting that war. You don't deserve-"

"No Jokul, I do deserve to be in here, for I had made the terrible mistake for trying to make the perfect world for us to rule side-by-side. I'm so sorry I failed you, my son," The father leaned his forehead on the other side of the glass, beginning to tear up as well, "I have missed you very much, Jokul."

"I've missed you too dad," He sniffed, "I've been so lonely without you."

"I understand, my boy. Years of isolation will do that to someone," That's when he realized he missed his son even more than he'd originally thought.

Just then, loud voices were heard from down the hall and coming towards his cell. The black haired man's eyes widened in slight fear, he knew who was coming to visit.

He turned his head back to his 18 year old crying son, whose tear froze before falling to the ground as tear shaped crystals.

"Jokul, you must go. Leave before you caught and throw in jail as well," The boy shook his head, refusing the leave his birth father, "Jokul Frosti! You must leave immediately."

Noticing his father's urgent voice, Jokul reluctantly backed away, picking up his Shepard's staff as he went. Giving his father one last look before running towards the entrance and made his escape. The black haired jail bird watched his son leave with much regret. Oh how he wished they could be together once again.

But this time, he would do it on his own terms.

The voices began drawing near now, their loud voices echoing off the walls of the prison.

Quickly whipping away any leftover tears, he lay down on his bed and waited for his guest to arrive.

The voices that were heard were now in front of his cell door. The door opened and in walked the 7.

The man sneered at them all.

And right then is when the leader of the 7 told him, "We have a few questions for you, and you have no choice but to answer us, Loki."

Loki sneered once again at Nick Fury, but gave into his demands.

Though, there was only one thing on his mind as both his non-brother and the super soldier grabbed him and led him into an interrogation room. And that one thought kept him going:

_At least Jack is safe._

* * *

**Well, since you read it this far, would you mind so deeply if you could review? I would love to hear you opinion on my first fanfic! Also, ****I will gladly answer any questions anyone has! ****I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please and thank you lovies! **

**~DragonSlayer42**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that this chapter wasn't up sooner. My mom's been in the hospital for over a month now and she's going to be in there for god knows how long. But I don't want to go into details and start crying all over again. So, I wrote this chapter to get my mind off of her and I DID IT! *VICTORY SCREECH!* Again, I'm SO sorry this is SO freaking late. This chapter was supposed to be up like a month ago T^T I'm so sorry I let you all down. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to make it even more obvious that I don't own the Avengers or ROTG? **

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"We have a few questions for you, and you have no choice but to answer us, Loki."_

_Loki sneered once again at Nick Fury, but gave into his demands._

_Though, there was only one thing on his mind as both his non-brother and the super soldier grabbed him and led him into an interrogation room. And that one thought kept him going:_

_At least Jack is safe._

* * *

Tony was walking in the back of the group, much to his displeasure, to make sure Loki didn't have any plans to escape up his sleeves.

He'd only taken two step from Loki's cell before feeling something crunch under his iron boots. Hoping it wasn't anything disgusting; Iron man lifted his boot to see, "What the?" He mumbled to himself.

"JARVIS," Tony said, hoping his AI still worked in Asgard.

"Sir?"

"Can you check the overall temperature in Ass Guard," Crouching down to look more closely at the unknown fragments, now slightly broken form his foot.

"Of course sir," JARVIS's voice disappeared for a quick moment before answering, "It is about 60 degrees Fahrenheit at the moment. It will get hotter as the day goes by though but a slight chill is to be expected later in the night."

"And that was our weather forecast with JARVIS. Stay tuned for sports at 6," He mumbled to himself sarcastically.

Tony was as confused as ever. Putting the item back where he found it, Tony quickly caught up with the others, who decided to go off without him.

Locating Bruce Banner in a matter of seconds, he quickly dragged his science bro by the arm and back to the scene of the crime. With a lot of struggling, Tony got Bruce back into the room which held Loki's prison.

After presenting the unknown item found on the floor to Bruce, both agreed that this evidence was crucial and had to be presented to the others immediately.

For once, they were one step ahead of the God of Mischief.

* * *

The Avengers stared Loki down as Thor and Steve tied the God of Mischief to a chair that was only companied by a wooden table.

Fury walked up and placed the palms of his hands on the table, leaning forward as if to intimidate the demigod.

But the raven haired god was unimpressed, raising his eyebrow at the director antics.

Nick was the first to break the silence, "Alright talk. Why did you attack New York? And I won't take some half-assed answer either."

But Loki refused to answer. He just sat there staring blankly at the director of SHIELD.

_'I wonder how long until they take a hint that I'm not going to talk,'_ Loki wondered to himself.

After a moment of silence, Natasha said, "You know you're going to have to talk at some point. You can't avoid the subject Loki."

Loki gave the Russian a 'Try me' look.

Fury, getting easily annoyed, narrowed his eyes dangerously at the demigod, "If you keep refusing to answer us, we'll be forced to use drastic measures." This caused the raven god to chuckle under his breath.

"Brother, please. Just answer the man of Fury," Thor had tried to persuade him. Loki's face darkened immensely.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Brother." Loki, finally speaking, spat in the blonde's face, pausing on each word hoping to get it through the man's thick skull.

Thor's face fell and shoulders sagged when Loki had said that. It always hurt when he did. Steve put a gentle hand on Thor's shoulder to draw him back to the wall where they made sure that Loki would stay bound to the chair. Thor nodded appreciably at the super soldier and took a few steps back.

It was Steve's turn now.

Fury backed away from the table to let Rogers stand in front of Loki for his part of the interrogation.

"Loki, we need to know why you did what you did in New York. What were your motives? What did you think you'd accomplish if you had successfully taken over Earth," Steve asked, his eyes searching the god's face for a reaction. Not getting an answer, he tried a different tactic, "Did the Chitauri bribe you with something? Power, riches, anything you desired?"

Loki's face remained blank.

Natasha sent the tall blonde a look, "Steve, where are you going with this? It's already pretty obvious he's not going to talk-" Fury silenced her with a wave of his hand.

Captain America tried again but this time he tried an old army maneuver, "Did they have something of yours and promised it back when and if you did what they told you too?"

Loki sighed deeply slouching in his seat he gave a bored expression to the Captain, "Are you almost done, Captain Rogers? I almost miss the _comfort _of my cell."

Loki might not have seen it coming, but this is exactly what he was looking for. He was trying to change the subject by saying he was bored and trying to be as uninterested as possible.

Just as Steve was about to further question the younger god, the door to the room they were in burst open.

Black Widow and Hawkeye were quickly in position for any threat, but it was only Tony and Bruce; both looking relieved.

"Damn Thor, you need to put signs all around this place. Me and Brucie were running around here for god knows how long," Iron man said with aspirated sigh as they found their friends and teammates, "But it was all worth it because we have evidence that Loki has a secret visitor," Stepping forward to stand next to Steve he placed something on the table with a smug grin. Standing back he crossed his arms and looked around the room for everyone's reactions.

Loki looked questioning look at the piece of "evidence" then back at proud looking Tony.

After a moment of silence, Fury said, "That's it? Are you kidding me Stark?"

"No sir. This is hard proof evidence," Bruce said, defended their case.

"Stark, Banner," Fury began before picking up the item that was placed on the table and holding it up to their faces, "This is a piece of ice. It's not evidence."

Hawkeye snickered in the background with Black Widow shutting him up with a look.

Meanwhile, while the Avengers and Fury were arguing, Loki was having a heartattack on the inside, _'Please think it's only a coincidence, please think it's only a coincidence, please think it's only a coincidence,'_ Loki chanted and prayed in his head.

Then without warning, Tony grabbed the ice fragment from the director of SHIELD's hand and went straight up to the God of Mischief for a face off, "Alright spill, who was at your cell before we came?"

"I do not understand what you are implying Anthony," Loki responded in a bored tone.

Clint placed a hand on Iron man's shoulder, getting the other to face him, "Hate to break it to you Tony, but that's just a piece of ice."

Bruce came to Tony's rescue, "Yes that is true, but in this temperature? It shouldn't just now be starting to melt," Pointing to the slowly melting ice in Tony's hand, "Someone would've had to be in Loki's cell room either at the same time we were, or just moments ago before we arrived."

Tony hollered and did a little dance as the realization toke place upon each occupants face, "Avengers 1, Loki 0."

Fury turned to face Loki, suspicion written on his face, "Well Mischief, this true?"

The God bared his teeth and glared darkly at the heroes, openly telling them he refuses to admit to anything.

He and Nick Fury had a stare down for a couple minutes before Fury crossed his arm and made his decision, "Well if you refuse to talk, I guess our business here is done."

Telling both Rogers and Thor to undo Loki's binds and to follow him as he made his way to the door, quickly followed by the Avengers with Loki in tow.

The heroes plus one villain made their way down the corridor and back to the God of Mischief's holding cell.

Once in the room, Loki quickly looked around for more evidence that Jack was here. Seeing the glass still slightly foggy with a hint of icicles, the icy tears that landed on the ground that now looked like they've been crushed, and there was still a slight chill in the air.

His non-brother and the super solider placed him in his cell once Black Widow had gotten the cell door to open, closing it behind him the second he got in.

Sending one last half-hearted glare to the Avengers, he went to the bed that was located in the corner of his cell and laid himself down, closing his eyes in the process.

Nick looked around Loki's cell room once more before telling his team to leave the liesmith in peace. The Avengers didn't hesitant in leaving.

Thor was the last one in the room.

Walking up to the cell, he placed a careful hand on the glass; wishing that they could be together once more, even knowing Loki's fate.

"You'd better catch up to them, Thor. They might leave you here if you don't hurry," Thor heard Loki say in a quiet voice. Looking over at the bed, he saw the raven haired god hadn't moved an inch.

The God of Thunder wanted to retort and tell him _he'd stay with him forever even until death and even longer than that_, but he couldn't. He'd already told that lie to his beloved, and now he wants nothing to do with him.

Taking a few steps backwards while lowering his hand off the glass, he made his way off towards the now screaming Avengers that were calling his name.

They had apparently got lost again.

* * *

Loki listened to Thor's footsteps as the older God left his cell room. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling and began to remember better times.

He remembered how things were before any of this happened, before the Cituarti happened, before showing Asgard Thor wasn't ready for the throne, before the one he truly loved broke his heart and left.

A lone tear made his way down his face and fell from his chin.

"_Oh Jack, please be ok,"_ Loki whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I thank you all for your wonderful reviews~! I'm glad you all like my fanfiction so far. ****Also, I'm kind of in this writers block so I would _LOVE_ some suggestions if you have any. **

**~DragonSlayer42**


End file.
